


Writing A New Code

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo x Juliet
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet is trying to change things, painful as it may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing A New Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



All alone, she is trying to rewrite the code. It has served her and all her house ill enough. She would root it out by force, but she knows that she would only be playing its own game. She would lose, and it would consume her.

All of Neo Verona follows that old code. She alone is writing a new code. Speaking it. Proclaiming it.

Alone, she admits that she has little enough faith in its efficacy, but even if it fails it must be better than the alternative.

Peace, not violence. Speaking, not killing. Listening, not dying. Waiting. Forgiving.


End file.
